Category talk:Vocations
thumbnails Adding sorcerer Could someone add a sorcerer thumbnail with the other classes and bring back the mage picture. I appempted to make these changes but everything after the vocation graph is cut off for me. ::Hi there - it's because it's a category page - in fact the thumbnails are automatically generated from the pages that are in the list at the bottom - so it's out of our easy control. ::Pages appear in the list when they are added to the Category at the bottom of their own page. ::You can see how a similar page works here http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Concepts - the thumbs are random (?) from the list below - if there's a way to force a specific thumb I don't know it. Change of Vocation I would have gone to the comment forum if there had been one for this page, but since there's not and I couldn't find the answer to my question anywhere else, here it is. Does each vocation level up to 200 or is that a level cap for all combined vocations? For example, my pawn and I are both level 28. If I have Olra change our vocations, would that reset our levels to default or would we still be level 28? Also, my apologies in advance for not putting my signature the first time. I forgot. Shark19 (talk) 20:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :@Shark19 - Vocations need to be ranked up independently (by earning enough Discipline Points), but character level does not reset upon changing into a new vocation. So you'd keep your level and stats. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a reason for people to spend so much time planning/discussing builds and stuff, would there? --Saba0th (talk) 22:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :@SabaOth - Hey. Thanks. So if I used up all my Discipline Points on my current vocation, I'm thinking that means I'll need to save up some more before I change vocations. I didn't leave the original comment/question about adding a thumbnail for the sorcerer class. I don't know who that was. I forgot to sign the topic I added, so I went back and edited that in. One time before I forgot to do that, and I went back to sign it and it gave me some kind of warning for not making any other changes in the edit. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, so with regard to planning and plotting which classes to choose and when, if I change it now at level 28 will we (my character and pawn) have different stats upon arriving at level 200 than we would have waiting until we got to level 200, and then buying all the different skills/augments afterwards? Shark19 (talk) 23:34, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :(I move my reply up to the section above- thought both questions where by you) XuEn (talk) 23:51, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::... also see Stat Growths -it might be the answer... XuEn (talk) ::Ok thx I'll go look that up. Shark19 (talk) 00:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Character Vocation Demo Equipment So I was thinking of changing my vocation from Warrior to Assassin because I'm tired of not having any ranged attacks. I noticed the armor she had equipped in the demo screen included novice breeches, bandages, and a leather cape for the armor along with a cutlass and a sylvan bow. The equipment all seems to be a slightly different color from the same exact equipment I already had with a previous character. I'm thinking the color variance in eachpiece is only for the demo because I haven't seen any like equipment in the color pattern of the Assassin Vocation Demo. The novice breeches in the illustration were blue, whereas the novice breeches I already had were offwhite, for example. Shark19 (talk) 08:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :See Assassin#Trivia (we should have lists for each of the vocation screen equipment set ups on the relevant pages. :I think they're Assassin's Breeches not Novice Breeches - are they the same blue or gray? :..just checked - the ones in the in game vocation menu seem to be Assassin's Breeches, but the ones at the top of this article are a lot bluer - don think you can get those blue ones anywhere.